Firefly, Glow
by RiverGhost
Summary: Urameshi Yusuke disappeared on the last day of grade school without any explanation. His childhood friend, Yukimura Keiko, the new Spirit World detective, will stop at nothing to find him again. Join Keiko as she takes on demonic criminals, stupid teammates, and annoying bosses. No yaoi. Anime verse.
1. Chapter 1 Gone

**A/N：Hi guys! I was just cleaning out my laptop when I found this little piece that I wrote four years ago. I decided to pick it up again, so here we are! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho  
**

Chapter One: Gone 

It was particularly hot that summer.

Keiko had graduated grade school with flying colors while Yusuke barely scraped by. Keiko knew that Yusuke wasn't stupid (he could easily ace math if he tried), he just had a one-tracked mind. Honestly, all that boy thought about was picking fights.

To celebrate the start of the summer holidays (without homework), they both agreed to meet at the park and spend the day together.

Beads of sweat rolled down Keiko's forehead, making her bangs stick to her skin. Where was Yusuke? It was already an hour past the agreed time. He was never late for their dates before. Worry filled her heart, _what_ had he gotten himself into now? What if Yusuke had gotten on the wrong side of upper graders and was lying in some alley, fighting for his next breath?

No, that's silly. Yusuke never lost, not even to people older than him. Keiko vividly remembered last month when Yusuke beat up that high-schooler who had tried to mug her.

But still … what if …?

A pair of calloused hands cupped over Keiko's budding breasts. "Guess who?" said a young boy's voice teasingly.

Reacting on instinct, Keiko spun around and slapped the offending idiot. "Baka Yusuke!"

Said delinquent fell to the ground, rubbing his swollen cheek, an unapologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Mou, Yusuke! I was getting worried, where were you?" Keiko could feel her heartbeat speed slow and her lungs expand. She always felt so at peace when Yusuke was around.

Yusuke didn't answer Keiko's question, he picked himself up and led them to a bench in the shade. "Were you really worried about me?" he asked curiously.

"Of course!" Keiko was baffled that Yusuke would expect any less from her.

He regarded her thoughtfully. "Say, if I disappeared off the face of the world, what would you do?"

"Yusuke! Be serious." The fact that Yusuke _did_ look serious scared Keiko. She pondered the question for a moment, "I'd look for you."

"What if you can't find me?"

"I'd still look for you. Forever and ever until I do find you."

Yusuke seemed a bit surprised and slightly pleased. "What if you had to get through a million demons to find me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Keiko demanded, nonplussed. It wasn't like Yusuke to ask things like this.

"Just answer."

"I'd do it," Keiko replied without hesitation, "and when I find you, I'd give you the beating of the century for making me go through all that."

"Good." Yusuke grinned.

"What brought this on?" wondered Keiko.

Yusuke shrugged but didn't answer. Keiko dropped the question, giving it up as a lost cause.

The two spent the rest of the day together, they saw a Chinese martial arts movie at the cinema, and goofed around the mall. When they finished torturing shopkeepers, Yusuke and Keiko had an early dinner at the Yukimura's diner. The two of them then enjoyed the sunset on the grass bank of a nearby river.

The edges of the sky turned into a myriad of blue, lavender, and purple while a ring of gold surrounded the crimson sun. This was the best day of Keiko's life (not counting her hour of worry caused by Yusuke's tardiness) since Yusuke was actually making a conscience effort to make Keiko happy. Strange as this behavior was from her childhood friend, Keiko wasn't going to look at the gift horse in the mouth.

"I wish every day could be like this." Keiko sighed contently.

Yusuke was unusually silent. Curious as to what he was thinking about, Keiko turn to look at him.

In that moment, something strange yet wonderful happened.

Her heartbeat sped up for the first time ever in Yusuke's presence, pounding hard enough to drown out all other sound. An emotion welled up inside Keiko, so strong that it knocked the breath out of her. She had never experienced anything like it ever before. The feeling spread quickly from deep inside her heart, curling her toes and warming her cheeks.

Yusuke was looking at her instead of the sunset, his expression intense, like he was peering right into her soul. His beautiful brown eyes smoldered, fierce, unblinking, hypnotic. Keiko noticed things about her childhood friend that she had never seen before. His long, thick eyelashes; his dark hair that seemed almost brown in the current light, his smell, a mixture of sunshine and something so uniquely _Yusuke_ ; the curve of his lips … …

Yusuke grabbed her hands, causing the warmth in Keiko's cheeks to turn into a blazing inferno.

"I love you, Keiko."

This wasn't the first time Keiko had heard these words from Yusuke, he said it all the time after they had a fight. It was like his own special way of apologizing. But this was the first time Keiko had heard it without a hint of humor, the first time Yusuke had said it so seriously, so earnestly.

Keiko felt a bit lightheaded and only just realized that she had stopped breathing. She sucked in a ragged gasp of air, though it didn't seem to help much.

"Whatever happens, don't forget that." Yusuke leaned in and pecked Keiko on the lips, so fast that she wasn't sure it had happened.

When Keiko finally regained control of herself, Yusuke was already leaving.

"Tell my Ma that I love her too." He called over his shoulder.

Keiko stumbled home, her fingers brushed over her lips, remembering the soft sensation of his mouth ghosting over hers. It was only at midnight that Yusuke's words registered in her brain. That and the fact that he left in opposite direction of his home.

The next morning, Keiko met a hysterical Atsuko at the Urameshi apartment. Yusuke hadn't returned home that night. 

**A/N: Man its wierd reading this! I sound so different from the way I am now (at least I think so). I actually wrote three different versions of chapter one back then. This is the first and my favourite. The first three chapters are all from four years ago, so heads up if you feel my style change in the fourth.**

 **To those who aren't familiar with me, I am not a native English speaker so my stories might sound a bit wierd. If you have any suggestions and constructive critcism, please tell me! This way I can improve my writing and bring you better chapters!**

 **To those waiting for me to update ReaNo, you have my most humble apologies. ReaNo started as just a rabid blotbunny ravaging my brain; I didn't have a proper storyline planned out so now I'm a bit stuck on what should happen next. I've already got half a chapter finished so I'll update as soon as I find the time and inspiration to continue. If anyone has any good ideas, I'm open to hear them.**

 **Thank you for reading! RiverGhost signing out.**

 **Remember: Reviews. Are. Love. Give me!**


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho**

Chapter Two: Beginning

Two years passed since Yusuke disappeared.

Keiko went to Sarayashiki Junior High and continued her life as a normal straight-A student. Urameshi Yusuke vanished from the minds of the townsfolk, and soon it was as if he had never existed in the first place.

Only two people still remembered the hot-headed boy.

One was Atsuko. The woman had broken down, completely convinced that Yusuke had run away because she was a terrible mother. Keiko kept reminding Atsuko that Yusuke loved her, but it only worked for a few hours before she sank back into depression. Atsuko had ordered her yakuza friends to help look for her son, throwing all her energy into the search, having lost the will to party anymore.

The second person was, of course, Keiko herself. She couldn't help but feel that Yusuke was trying to clue her in on something, the way he behaved so strangely that day. Those questions, that look, that kiss … …

Many boys have asked Keiko out, and some of them weren't all that bad looking, but Keiko couldn't bring herself to accept. Her friends always teased Keiko about being lesbian, saying that she wasn't interested in boys. The truth was, every time Keiko considered going out with one of her admirers, she would remember that kiss with Yusuke, her heart aching as if it was being squeezed by an invisible fist.

One day, something happened that changed Keiko's life forever. She had made a detour on the way home from the market to that riverbank, when she was accosted by a gang of boys from Kasanegafuchi High.

"Hey nee-chan, care to help out a few poor blokes? We don't want much, just five thousand yen is fine."

"Don't you lowlifes feel ashamed picking on a weak little girl?" interjected a voice from behind Keiko. Another group of boys walked up, led by a tall orange haired guy that Keiko recognized as the punk in the class next to her, Kuwabara Kazuma.

Keiko bristled at the insult. "Who're you calling weak?" to prove her point, she grabbed the leader of the Kasane gang and flipped him over her shoulder. After Yusuke left, Keiko trained hard in mixed martial arts, remembering what he had said about having to fight demons. She was by no means a weak yamato nadeshiko.

An all-out brawl broke out then, ending with a few black eyes on both sides and the Kasane idiots running away with their tails wedged firmly between their legs. Keiko was the only one that came out relatively unscathed. She picked up her fallen bag of grocery and thanked god that the contents weren't ruined.

"Nice moves, nee-chan!" said Kuwabara appreciatively. "What's your name?"

"Yukimura Keiko." Keiko answered, figuring that while he did insult her, the boy hadn't known any better, and he _was_ coming to her rescue. "Thanks for helping me, why don't you guys come and have dinner at my place?"

"Sure!" the four boys answered enthusiastically.

"Wait, Yukimura …" Kuwabara tapped his forehead. "Aren't you that girl who's always in the top five? Where'd a nice girl like you learn to fight like that?"

Keiko couldn't help but smirk a bit proudly. "I've trained in a few dojos before."

"But _why_?" asked the squat boy with dark skin.

"A friend of mine has gone missing." Said Keiko sadly. "I promised him that I would give him a beating of the century when I find him. Can't do that without proper training, can I?"

"That friend of yours, is it Urameshi Yusuke?" asked Kuwabara tentatively.

Keiko swung around to look at him so fast that she got whiplash. "Do you know him?"

Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably. "No." Keiko's heart sank. "I came to Sarayashiki because I heard about how strong he was. I wanted to fight with him and see which one of us was stronger."

"Oh." The five teenagers walked slowly to the Yukimura Restaurant. Glad to have someone else to talk about Yusuke with, Keiko found herself discussing the details of Yusuke's strange questions with Kuwabara. They got to part of demons over bowls of ramen.

"Fight through millions of demons?" said Kuwabara between slurps. "Then you should talk to Genkai about that. She's the master of the Reikou Hadouken, maybe she can help you."

Keiko leaned over the counter. "Genkai? Reikou Hadouken?"

"Genkai is a very powerful spiritualist and demon slayer. Reikou Hadouken is a technique invented by Genkai, ranging from healing to fighting. My sister goes to see her for advice on her sixth sense."

"Can you take me to see her?"

Just like that, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizuru were loaded onto a train the next morning, off to see Genkai. After leaving the station, they entered the forest and climbed up the stone stairs set into the side of the mountain. After a three hour journey, they finally arrived at the shrine.

A small, grey-haired woman was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. She wore a white gi and a long red vest. The word "Rei" was embroidered on her hat. "I've been waiting for you." Genkai's voice was gravelly like all old people, but it was firm and full of strength. It reminded Keiko of the way Yusuke used to speak.

They sat in the living room. Keiko began to tell Genkai about Yusuke, his appearance, personality, and those queer questions. She talked and talked until her throat dried up. Throughout the entire time that Keiko talked, Genkai didn't say a word, merely listened. When Keiko finished and started drinking her cold tea. Genkai moved to sit right before her.

"What do you want?" Genkai asked.

Keiko stared at the old woman, trying to express her determination through her eyes and voice. "I want to become strong. I want to be strong so that I can find Yusuke."

Genkai held her gaze for a moment before sighing. She stood up and faced the koi pond, her back to Keiko and the Kuwabara siblings.

"I've decided long ago that I will have only one disciple, and he has already appeared. However, that idiot left after just learning the basics. He didn't have the patience to learn my more complex techniques, nor did he need to, being a simple, straightforward person. The idiot went to study under another master, one more suited to him than I." Genkai turned to Keiko. "You have potential. Would you study under me and become my true heir?"

If this would help her find Yusuke, then "Yes".

Genkai opened Keiko (and after much pleading, Kuwabara-kun's) reiki channels. Keiko called home to notify her parents and then began her training. The old woman was pleased to find out that Keiko was skilled in combat, and quickly taught her other moves that Genkai had used herself when she was young. In truth, Keiko thought that Genkai was glad to have a student that was small and female like herself. She had even given Keiko some of her own clothes and had her braid her hair (making Keiko look just like a young brunette version of Genkai).

The training lasted the entire summer vacation, ranging from physical combat to reiki moves to demonology (and even video games when Genkai was in the mood. It was hell, but Keiko enjoyed it (kind of). By the end of it, she could be ranked as medium class C. While Keiko lacked the raw power, she made up for it with the pure skill with which she executed her moves. Kuwabara-kun visited occasionally, his sixth sense growing stronger day by day. He had somehow learned on his own to manipulate his reiki to create solid objects, such as his prided Reiken.

On the day of Keiko's departure, two visitors appeared at Genkai's shrine. One was a blue haired girl in a pink kimono, the second was a young man who was oddly, sucking on a pacifier and had the letters "Jr" tattooed on his forehead. Genkai baa-sama introduced them as the underworld messenger, Botan, and son of King Enma, Koenma. They were here to ask Genkai to retrieve three treasures stolen from Reikai's royal vault.

"Excuse me, is it true that you keep records of all humans?" Keiko interrupted. "Do you know what happened to Urameshi Yusuke? He is a very precious friend of mine."

Koenma looked annoyed, but Botan pulled a notebook out of her sleeve.

"Let's see … Urameshi Yusuke, 12, child delinquent. Hmm … the records stopped two years ago. That's strange."

"What?" Keiko and Koenma squawked.

"Why have I never heard of that? Such a big lapse not brought to my attention … Preposterous!" Koenma spluttered.

"Is it possible that Yusuke was abducted by demons?" asked Keiko quietly.

Koenma shifted uncomfortably. "The possibility is … there." He admitted reluctantly. "Though he might be eaten already."

"No." stated Keiko with conviction. "Yusuke is not one to be killed so easily. He's alive, I'm sure of it."

"Koenma, why don't you take Keiko on as your new Reikai tantei?" Genkai spoke up suddenly.

"Eh? But …"

"Keiko needs more training, you need a tantei, and this way Keiko can search for her friend and you can keep peace in the Human World. It's a win-win solution." Genkai smirked. "You can take my word that the girl's trustworthy and able."

Koenma grumbled slightly, but conceded. "Alright. Botan, you fill our new tantei in on the situation and assist her with your abilities."

Botan barely opened her mouth to reply when Koenma vanished on a flash of light.

Genkai patted Keiko's arm reassuringly. "Don't mind him, he hates things not going his way. Koenma may be several hundred years old, but on the inside, he's still just a child. He'll like you soon enough."

The old woman disappeared into her room and came out with a small purple creature. It was purple and loosely resembled a penguin, long wing-like ears drooped past its feet. A tuft of black hair sprouted from the top of its head, it resembled Yusuke's when it wasn't slicked back with gel.

"Puu!" the creature flew into Keiko's arms. It was warm to touch.

Genkai smirked. "This is Puu, a Reikaiju. He will help you if you bite off more than you chew."

Keiko had never heard of the Reikaiju, but Puu felt safe and reassuring. She cradled the bird, "Puu-chan, Puu-chan." Keiko cooed.


	3. Chapter 3 Goki, Kurama, and Hiei

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three: Goki, Kurama and Hiei

Keiko sat on a swing in the playground, meditating. Botan had informed her of the treasures stolen and the demons who stole them. She was now trying to locate the three demons with her new powers.

It was surprisingly easy. Two of the youki were muted, but the third one was flaring out like a beacon. The demons entered a patch of woods not far from where Keiko was. Silently, masking her aura, Keiko followed them into a clearing. She took in the situation.

The youki Keiko had followed belonged to a big hunk of a guy, her trained eyes identified him as an oni. It must be Goki, 12 previous convictions, demon soul-eater with stupendous strength. In his hand he held the Rapacious Orb, a soul collecting device.

Next was a short guy with hair that stood straight up. Keiko couldn't identify what sort demon he was, but there was a crackle of fire in his youki that made her wary. Hiei, no previous convictions. He held the Conjuring Blade, a sword that can turn its victims into demons.

The last demon was the most mysterious one of all, in fact, Keiko wasn't quite sure that he was demon at all. He appeared to be a red headed boy about Keiko's age, wearing the purple gakuran of a rather prestigious school, Meiou. While the boy's aura was definitely youkai, he had the body of a full human. What puzzled Keiko most though was his expression. While Hiei seemed power hungry and Goki just plain hungry, this boy looked wistful, almost sad. Kurama, no previous convictions, elusive. He held the Mirror of Darkness, an object of great power that could grant any wish under the light of a full moon.

Kurama seemed to be trying to leave with the mirror, Goki charged at him. Thinking it best to have them finish each other off, Keiko continued to observe behind the bushes. Kurama reached into his hair at the nape of his neck and brought out a blood red rose. At the twitch of his hand, the rose became a long thorny whip, and Goki's head was sliced clean off. Keiko, who wasn't used to seeing such butchery, whimpered slightly.

"Are you still going to stop me, Hiei?" asked Kurama calmly.

"Che." Hiei belted the sword and stuffed both hands into his coat pockets. "You don't interfere with my business and I won't interfere with yours. But first, why don't we get rid of the eavesdropper who's been tailing us all this time?"

Keiko gasped as both demons turned in her direction. Not wanting to be caught out, she walked out from behind the bushes herself.

"I'm the new Reikai tantei," she announced, hoping to scare them into surrender (though it was highly improbable they would). "I'm here to retrieve the stolen treasures. Before I do, there's something I want to ask you two."

Kurama, who was on the verge of leaving and Hiei who had been about to strike, paused.

"Do you know anything about a boy named Urameshi Yusuke? He's about my age, black hair, brown eyes"

Hiei's eyes widened minutely, Kurama didn't react at all.

Hope filled Keiko. "Hiei-san, do you know Yusuke?"

He ignored her question. "Tell me your name." he commanded.

Desperate for information, Keiko told him. A strange emotion entered Hiei's eyes, making them a fraction softer. "Yusuke is alive, I last saw him a year ago."

Keiko noted Hiei's use of Yusuke's first name. "Are you friends with him?"

"No." Hiei avoided her gaze. "Merely acquaintances."

Kurama shifted.

"Please don't leave, Kurama-san." Said Keiko politely. "I still need to retrieve the treasures."

Kurama regarded her with unreadable chlorophyll eyes. "I just need to borrow the mirror until the full moon next week, then I'll return it and receive any punishment from Reikai without complaint."

The boy sounded so pleasant and agreeable that Keiko couldn't help but trust him. "Alright. You go to Meiou, right? I'll come for the mirror on the day of the full moon."

Kurama smiled gratefully and disappeared into the shadows. Hiei threw the Conjuring Blade at Keiko's feet the moment Kurama was gone.

"You can have that, but only if you help me find my sister."

"Your sister?"

Hiei was gone before the last word left her mouth. Shrugging, Keiko called Botan using the compact. Capricious Orb and Conjuring Blade: recovered. Keiko recounted to Botan what had happened. In addition she requested for Hiei and Kurama not to be apprehended; Kurama because he's just so nice, Hiei because he knew Yusuke, and well by the sound of it. She was curious about the sister part too, Keiko felt a strange connection with the black haired midget; both of them were searching for people that were important to them.

Next week, on the day of the full moon, Kurama took Keiko to see his 'mother', Minamino Shiori. The gentle woman was dying of cancer.

"I am Yoko Kurama," said the redhead quietly on the rooftop, "a renowned fox demon thief in Makai. A few years ago, I ran afoul of a bounty hunter. Weak and close to death, I turned into my spirit form and escaped to the Human World, where I took over the fetus in that woman's womb before it acquired a proper soul."

Kurama drew in a long, shuddering breath. "Though this body was born fully human, it was changed by my spirit, by the time I was ten, this body had become fully demon. I had planned to leave by then, but that happened … … Do you remember the scars on her arms?"

"Yes," Keiko could remember. The beautiful elder woman's forearms marred by grotesque scars. "They looked old."

An art class. A slip. The tinkling of broken plates. A scream. And red, red blood.

A smile.

"I tried to leave her many times after that, but she wouldn't have been able to live without my support. My 'father' had already died a long time ago. Why did I feel this way? I was a demon with no heart.

"Then, she became ill, terribly ill. All doubts vanished; I was a child who loved my mother." Kurama smiled at Keiko. "I think you know why I want the mirror now."

"To save your mother." Keiko nodded. Kurama was a loyal son (unlike that other bastard who left without a goodbye), she could respect that. "I heard that there's a price you have to pay for the wish. What is it?"

"My life."

"Shuichi-kun! It's your mother, she's gone into a critical state!" a middle aged man wearing round glasses came rushing onto the roof. Kurama was gone in an instant. Keiko arrived at the ward just in time to hear the doctor say "… may not survive the night."

Kurama ran back to the roof top, this time with Keiko close behind him. The yoko placed the Mirror of darkness in the moonlight. Immediately, dark energy pulsed from the glass. An image of Shiori-san being happily embraced by the man Keiko saw earlier appeared in the mirror.

" **This woman's health and happiness, is that what you want?** " a hair raising voice vibrated from the mirror.

"Yes."

"No!" Keiko cried. She couldn't let Kurama die, not like this!

The energy from the mirror wrapped around Kurama, sucking away his life force. Keiko's body moved faster than she could think, thrusting her hand into the energy and forcing it to take from her as well. Something small burst out of her book bag and entered the energy as well.

"What are you doing?" demanded Kurama.

"If it takes some of my life force, it won't have to take all of yours, right?" Keiko's eyes blurred, all she could see was Atsuko-san's face the day Yusuke disappeared. "Do you know what it feels to lose your son? No woman should have to go through that!"

The breath rushed out of Keiko in one go and she fainted dead away.


End file.
